Icy Realization
by Cypher
Summary: Christmas doesn't come to some, but Bobby's going to make sure it does come to one person. Pre-slash.


**Icy Realization  
**_By Cypher**

* * *

**_

Bobby ducked and glanced at his partner in crime, making sure the blond teen was on the same page as him. A quick nod confirmed it, and they readied themselves. This was their last chance to pull a prank, even one as small as this. Both Logan and the Professor would be returning tonight, and tomorrow, Bobby left to head home. That meant this was their last prank until the school year started again.

Doug eventually signaled him, indicating that the target wasn't alone, but it wouldn't be a problem. With a nod, Bobby touched the ground and willed the surface to ice over. Normally, getting someone to slip wasn't very high on Bobby's list of pranks, but this wasn't just any someone. This was Roberto, the teen that had been a jerk to Doug all year. And now, it was payback time.

With a final signal that Roberto and his friend were rounding the corner, Doug slipped out of sight and back to the Institute, to secure an alibi for the two of them. Sure, it was only Doug walking by various students, but considering how often the two of them had been together lately, it's doubtful people would observe that he was missing from his friend's side. At least, that's what Doug had told him.

_And look what we have here._ It wasn't just any someone Roberto was walking with, it was Amara, his pseudo-girlfriend and someone else that had made fun of Doug for his nerdish nature. Bobby'd already gotten her back when he switched her conditioner with a very coarse hair dye. Bright purple had not suited her, though it matched her face when it went red after finding out the color wouldn't wash out immediately.

_Course, with Amara, I'll have to move extra fast._ It was overcast, so Roberto didn't really have any powers to draw on, but Amara…that was another story. With luck, their little trip into the lake--whose frozen surface just happened to be extremely thin today--would cool her off long enough for him to make his escape. _Come on…come on…_

Roberto finally stepped on to the supposedly 'dry' walkway, and promptly lost his balance. A little nudge from Bobby's powers has Amara slipping as well, and he angled it just so there was a slight slant towards a hidden ice slide towards the lake. The couple were sliding to their wet fate while he made his stealthy retreat. A couple of indignant screams along with a splash reached his ears just as he made it inside the Institute.

Grinning at his success, he hurried up to his room and slammed open the door. "Yes! Mission accomplished, my friend!" His grin faded, however, as he took in Doug's unenthusiastic response. _Did we get caught? No, that couldn't be it._ Someone would've already snagged him. Shutting the door, he looked around the room, then back at Doug, finally noticing the letter he was holding.

A letter written on official UN stationary.

Bobby took a seat on his bed and watched Doug. His room mate hadn't unfolded the letter yet, he was just holding it with an apprehensive look. "When'd that arrive?"

"Today, 'bout an hour ago." Doug crinkled the paper, obviously not wanting to open and read it.

"Maybe they're just writing to say how much they're looking forward to seeing you. Or that they're meeting you a little later than usual." Bobby really hoped that was the case, but even he could hear the lameness of his comments.

Doug could, too. It was part of his power, but he ignored it. "Yeah, maybe." After a shuddering breath, he unfolded the letter and began reading.

Bobby watched Doug as he slumped against the wall after reading just the first few lines. Most of the students would be returning to their homes to spend the holidays with their families. For the past couple weeks, that's all Doug had been able to talk about. Being big-wig diplomatic attendants, the blond teen rarely got to spend any holidays with his folks, but this year was supposed to be different.

_Apparently it isn't._ He didn't have Doug's skill for reading body language, but it didn't take a genius to see the disappointment. Bobby shook his head and looked towards the floor, fiddling with his hands. There wasn't really anything he could say that would be comforting. After all, he was going back home to his family, and they weren't exactly the sort to welcome unexpected company. Or expected for that matter.

Doug eventually moved over to his own bed and collapsed on top of it, hugging his pillow. Bobby waited for Doug to say something, anything, but he just laid there, silent. This was bad, really bad. Not that Doug was talkative or anything, but utter silence was…unusual. Especially when Bobby was around. "Doug…" His voice trailed off as he realized he couldn't even think of something distracting to say.

He sighed silently. If he really cared about Doug, he would invite him to his family Christmas. Or even blow them off so Doug wasn't stuck alone with Rogue. If he really cared, cared more than a best friend would care. But he didn't care that much--at least, he wasn't willing to admit it. His parents barely tolerated him as a mutant, if they found out how he felt about his best friend…

The problem was, he was a coward. Even now. Sure, he would stand up against Juggernaut, fight the Brotherhood, hell, he'd even face Magneto himself. But admit his feelings? Defy his family? Never. Not even when his friend needed him, needing to know there was someone here who loved him.

_Love?_ Bobby swallowed the discomfort at the term his mind had conjured. Doug was a master at reading body language, and if he wasn't careful, his secret would be out before he was willing to admit it to himself. _But looking at him now…can I really deny it?_ Doug looked miserable, and Bobby couldn't blame him. This was supposed to be the first time in over a year he was going to get to see his parents. And after a month of excited anticipation and joy, it was all ripped from him at the last minute.

Bobby glanced to his suitcase. He wasn't nearly as thrilled to be going home. Doug was excited because his parents loved him, and even though he was a mutant, showered him with attention and kept him happy. Bobby's parents…tolerated his mutation, his brother distrusted him. His extended family didn't even know of his powers. _And…you want to go home to that?_ Christmas just wasn't special for him anymore. It was a time of atmospheric tension and eggshell walking.

He nodded to himself. Christmas wasn't supposed to be like that, it was supposed to be filled with joy and fun and generosity. Doug just lost that, and his home had lost it years ago. _I'll just tell them I have to make up for a class I didn't pass._ So it was a lie, but he was going to stay at the Institute, for Doug and himself, but mostly for Doug.

And if his feelings inadvertently slipped out while they hung out…well, it was the season of miracles. Maybe Doug would feel the same. Bobby smiled softly. _Wouldn't that be something, if he actually felt the same way._ Climbing off his bed, he headed for the door. He had stuff to do if he was going to stick around. _Starting with figuring out how to get the Professor to let me stay. Maybe if I promised to clean the X-Jet for a month…_

But no matter what he had to do, he was going to make sure this was a Merry Christmas.

* * *

Author's Prattle: One of two gift fics for another friend, who was interested in this…unique pairing. She's great fun, and this came up in discussion over odd pairings. For those of you who don't know, Douglas Ramsey (aka Cypher) was a New Mutant with a special ability in languages. While never introduced to the Evo-verse, he is a favorite mutant of mine (but he is not my creation!). I do have a fic where he does enter the Evo-verse, which is how my friend heard of him and thought of the pairing…yeah. 

Disclaimer. I don't own X-Men: Evolution or Douglas Ramsey/Cypher. They're property of Marvel. I'm merely using them in a creative exercise that cheered my friend for Christmas.

So, I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff, and as always, reviews are welcome.


End file.
